thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Evil Barney
When Barney gains enough power, he forms into Super Evil Barney. He doesn't form into a devil, but a real Tyrannosaurus rex with some larger body parts, including his purple cock. He has no known natural weakness, and he is very powerful and deadly. He is considered undefeated. History The history of Super Evil Barney is interesting. After little children turned away from him and switched to different little kid shows, such as Bubble Guppies and Thomas and Friends after his show was canceled in 2009. Barney became so upset that he gets revenge by gaining a mysterious dark power, allowing him to turn into a deadly T-rex with special abilities. Barney, in his new evil form, started to pillage, rape, and burn a nearby city. The military captured him, but he quickly escaped and found a secret TV station. He sang this song: I hate you, you hate me, you can't kill me, you dumb little military! with two razor guns and shoot you in the head, now you'll die of painful death! The documents as of now are a mystery..... Powers & Abilities Jaws and teeth: Can destroy almost anything with just one bite. Tail: Can thrash in buildings and destroy tanks. Roar: Can break the sound barrier and breaks glass. It can make people's ears bleed for weeks and go deaf. It can be heard from about 1,000 miles away. His roar can also drive many types of animals crazy. It is louder than a howler monkey and a tiger pistol shrimp combined. Claws: Super Evil Barney's claws are longer than a normal T-rex. They can grab anything, especially humans. Legs and speed: He is very fast, and can charge at over 10,000 miles per hour. He is faster than a cheetah on a jetpack and rollerskates. Nose: Can smell things from all around the world, (even without nostrils.) Blowing and breath: '''With one blow, he can cause winds as strong as large hurricanes and tornadoes. Super Evil Barney can also breathe out fire. '''Tongue: Is very long, and can grab someone and eat him/her. Firebreathing Range: Up to 600 Miles, equivalent to the average range of the 2013 Ford Fusion Hybrid. Eyes: Can see all over the planet Earth, and shoot lasers out of them that can melt metal. Strength: '''He can lift anything as large as Tokyo Skytree. '''Butt: '''Can poop out lava and fart out smoke. His fart smell worse than rotting trash in a dumpster and a dead skunk put together. Can hold 20 large sized human penises before exploding. '''Penis: It is 20 feet long when erected, it can pee out acid and Dino cream, and can smash through buildings. Harder than steel whence erect. Semen is made of hydrochoric acid to pierce even the strongest ass hole. Weight: 10 centillion tons.Could crush planet under his weight if Earth was weak enough. super evil barney 3.jpg|Super Evil Barney Crashes Through A Forest evilbarney.png|A Little Kid's Drawing Of Super Evil Barney super evil barney 4.jpg|An Anime Image Of Super Evil Barney super evil barney 5.jpg|Super Evil Barney's Greusome Side Category:Barney's Powers Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Allies Category:Total Faggots Category:Playfaggot Models Category:Faggots Category:Homosexuals Category:Gay Porn Stars Category:Astro's Fuck Buddies Category:Corney's Fuck Buddies Category:BoCo’s Fuck Buddies